


* Fight for It

by AvaYumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaYumi/pseuds/AvaYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finally made it to the end of the Underground. Everything should be fine, right?</p><p>But when the world is reset and Frisk finds themselves at the beginning, everything falls apart. Was it really Frisk who reset, or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1 - The End

There is was.

Frisk's journey had finally come to an end. Before them stood the exit to the surface. The shattered remains of what had been the barrier could be seen through the corridor's wide archway. Exhilaration surged through their small frame. They could finally go home. Frisk could hear the welcoming chatter of their friends behind them and couldn't help but to smile. They could hear Alphys chattering about the human internet, and Papyrus ranting about making spaghetti for the humans. They couldn't believe it, really. After all their trials, it was finally over. Though they couldn't help but to feel a twinge of sadness.

Their journey was over, but so was their time in the Underground. Frisk looked up at the enormous gray columns. The monsters seemed glad to finally be free, to get out and stretch in the open world above. But Frisk didn't quite want to leave just yet. They really enjoyed making the friends they had and traversing the land. All the memories they had made here in the time they spent meant everything to them. Frisk hadn't realized that until just now, when it was time to leave it all behind. Did they really want to go?

The human tugged at their sleeves uncertainly. If only there was some way they could... replay everything. Experience it one more time. To get their fill of the place that had given them hope. Then maybe they would be ready to go. But now... Frisk closed there eyes and sighed.

_I wish I could just start over..._

"hey kiddo. something wrong?" a low voice said. Frisk nearly jumped at the sound. Sans stood beside them, grinning a familiar lazy smile. Though, he hadn't been just a second ago. They blinked. "Uh, yeah," Frisk says, giving the skeleton a reassuring smile. "Just think about the climb." He looked at them and then closed one eye, shoving his bony hands into his pockets. "that's some _steep_ thinking there. pretty _elevated_ stuff," he says, looking at Frisk. Frisk giggled. They could never get tired of his jokes.

"SANS!!!"

And there's Papyrus. Right on cue. "ARE YOU MAKING PUNS AGAIN??" The taller skeleton peered at his brother with an enormous frown. Frisk tried to stifle a laugh. Sans shrugged. "nah, bro. we're just having a _pun_ time over here, right kid?" Sans said, nudging Frisk. "SANS!!!"

"Aw c'mon Papyrus! LIGHTEN up!" Undyne chuckled loudly as she punch his arm. Everyone was approaching the exit now, humored by Papyrus's frustration. "no need to be so _dim_ , pap." Papyrus frowned even more. "YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM!" he screeched at Undyne, throwing his hands into the air. Everyone started to laugh, except Papyrus of course. He crossed his arms in a pout.

"Well everyone," Toriel said after everyone had settled down. "Are we all ready to go?" Her arms were spread in a questioning gesture. Frisk beamed. They were so glad she came back, they had missed her so much. "YES MISS CLONE MAM!" Papyrus said, seeming to forget frustration in a heartbeat at the mention of departure. A wave of anticipation fell over the ragtag group. "I-I suppose there's n-no thing left to w-w-wait for?" Alphys stammered, looking to Undyne who responded with a, "Let's DO this!" Sans just shrugged, though his eyes betrayed his happiness. Asgore stepped forward. "Perhaps," he rumbled, looking at Frisk. "We should let the child lead the way. Without them, we would not have this chance." Frisk felt their cheeks burn with bashfulness.

The monsters chattered in agreement, smiling at the human. Toriel turned to them, smiling warmly. "Well, my child?" she murmured softly as she held out her hand. Frisk hesitated at first. They looked back behind the monsters toward the world below. Then glance back at their friends. Frisk felt warmth fill their chest. They couldn't disappoint them. With a return smile, Frisk took Toriel's open arm. They turned to the broken barrier and took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

The proceeded slowly at first, but their own excitement, as well as everyone else's, pushed them to a quicker pace. The small hallway had turned into a rocky incline not long after they stepped through the archway. Frisk had to be careful not to trip. But it wasn't long before faint light flooded in from an opening above.

After many anxious steps, Frisk finally emerged from a gaping hole in the side of the mountain and took in a sharp breath, pausing. Had they really forgotten what the surface looked like? Golden, shimmering rays of dying sunlight blanketed a lush, green valley before them. A warm breeze gently brushed their skin, carrying with it the smell of blooming flowers and the soothing chime of birdsong. Frisk couldn't help but to stare.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" Undyne shouted behind them. Oh, right. They were blocking the exit. "Sorry!" Frisk called backward before quickly skipping forward with Toriel in tow. The monsters shuffled out one by one and each drew silent at the beautiful sight. "O-Oh my..." Alphys breathed, jaw gaping. "It's s-s-so pretty!" Frisk could hear Toriel gasp beside them.

"WOWIE!!!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans chuckled. "Frisk you LIVE here??" Undyne gaped with a slight laugh. The monsters talked between themselves, obviously happy. Frisk couldn't help but to smile and lean against Toriel's side. She gently brushed through their hair. It was nice to see everyone so happy. The monster's cheery faces brought Frisk feelings of peace. They were together now, on the surface. There wasn't a need to struggle anymore. Frisk shook their head, giving a small smirk to them self. Why did they think about restarting before? Frisk realized now that the memories will always be with them. It was time to make new ones now. Everyone was happy, and so was Frisk. They felt a little ashamed for thinking that.

Everything they had wanted was right here with them. Sure, the Underground will be left behind, but their family was with them. That was all that mattered now. Frisk felt their happiness bloom inside them. This is what they were looking for all along.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore murmured. He seemed peaceful. "Yes..." Toriel said. "It is beautiful, is it not?" She paused. "But we should start thinking about what comes next..." Toriel looked down at Frisk, who smiled at her. "Oh, right..." Asgore mumbled. He turned and faced the rest of the group, giving a smile. "Everyone... This is a beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters," he said. "Frisk. I have something to ask of you." Frisk tilted their head. Them? What for?

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" Frisk paused, surprised. They hadn't expected that. That was a huge responsibility. Representing an entire race of creatures unknown to humans? They faltered a bit. Frisk didn't know if they even could... Their friends looked at the child with grins and smiles. They're hope in they're eyes... well, it filled them with determination. Frisk puffed out their cheeks. What was there to be afraid of? Of course they could do it. "Of course," they spoke up at last, meeting Asgore's eyes. There was a chorus of pleased cheers.

"YEAH!! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus cheered. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!!" The skeleton place his hands triumphantly on his bony hips. "I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" With that, he dashed off with a "NYEH HEH HEH!" down the hilltop. Frisk giggled. '"welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble," Sans said, shrugging with his arms. "see you guys." He started walking away, winking at Frisk as he went the opposite direction. Undyne groaned. "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?"

Frisk watched the monsters leave one by one until soon, it was just them and Toriel. "It seems everyone is quite eager to set off..." she sighed as she gazed into the sunset once more. "Frisk..." Toriel spoke as if she was worried, despite her best efforts to hide it. "You came from this world, right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?" Frisk looked to her, noticing her sad expression. It was silent for a few heartbeats. Toriel looked to the child calmly. "What will you do now?"

Her voice nearly broke Frisk's heart. It was full of support, but sadness. There was no way they could leave her, or their friends. There was no place they could go back to, anyhow. They had nothing. Nothing but them. The choice was clear to Frisk before Toriel had even asked. Of course they wanted to stay with them. There's no place they'd rather be. Frisk buried themselves in Toriel's torso, hugging tightly. "I want to stay with you," they murmured, their face half-hidden by the fabric of her dress.

"What?" Toriel's face lit up, hopeful. She laughed softly, almost in relief. "Frisk, you really are a funny child." They felt her hand stroke the back of their head. They stood there for a few minutes, taking in the moment. "If you really have no other place to go... I will do my best to care for you as long as you need," Toriel told them, giving them a tight squeeze. Frisk smiled happily.

A cold chill suddenly ran down their spine. They froze. What was that feeling? Frisk blinked several times. It was like... someone was watching. They pursed their lips; it was probably Sans. Who knows where he went to, anyway.

"Now, come along," Toriel said, breaking them from their thoughts. She shifted from the hug and gripped their hand. "Everyone is waiting for us!"

-

Sans stood at the rocky edge of a shallow cliff, overlooking the sea of trees. He was taking a moment to himself to let this whole fiasco sink in. Besides, Undyne would surely keep Papyrus in check. They wouldn't get into that much trouble. Sans gave an audible "heh." He had to admit, the surface was beautiful. Better than he had imagined it would be. Honestly, he didn't think he'd every get to see it. To see this. It was... nice. To see everyone so happy; to see his bro excited like that. It was perfect. He really had to hand it to the kid. He hadn't expected this out of them.

_It won't last..._

His eye sockets widened for a moment before he grit his teeth. Why wouldn't those thoughts just go away? They've plagued him ever since Frisk arrived, worming in feelings devoid of hope. Sans scratched the back of his skull, collecting himself. The skeleton thought they'd leave him alone by now. Everything was resolved. The nightmares that came with them had pestered him for long enough.

Now that he thought about it, the thoughts and dreams had only gotten worse as the kid had got closer to New Home. It's like they were trying to tell him something. Sans put his hands back in his pockets, narrowing his eyes in thought. All he could remember from the dreams were little bits; tiny fragments of terror. His brother's scarf lying in dust... terrified monsters... a blurred figure with a blade... the golden corridor. Sans brushed it off after a few moments. Maybe it was just his fears. You know, what could have happened. If the kid had gone bad.

He let his shoulders relax, having realized he had tensed up. What was he so worked up about? Everything was going to be fine. The kid's happy, so is everyone else. Everything worked out in the end. Sans wasn't sure there was a bad _bone_ in Frisk's body, anyhow. He chuckled at his own mental joke. With a lazy huff, he turned and started walking. "Just look ahead, Sans," he told himself. "Everything is fine."

Sans could hear the faint shrill of an argument in the distance. Paps must be demanding Undyne to let him see the humans. "Well, maybe not," he joked. He couldn't help but to let a grin escape his non existent lips. He imagined the pose Papyrus must be making right now. Man, his bro was so cool.

Better get going before Undyne traps Pap in a head lock. Again.

-

What is this feeling? Frisk just couldn't stop shivering. Which was strange, considering the mild temperature outside. The farther Toriel and Frisk got from the hilltop, the more Frisk was left with a feeling they couldn't shake off. It was like they had forgotten something, or still pestering, someone was watching. As they walked beside Toriel hand in had, they looked back to the hill they had just left. They could see the looming cave they had just left.

Suddenly, they stumbled over some loose gravel with a shocked gasp. They would have fallen down the mountain side if it hadn't been for Toriel's quick recovery. "Careful, my child!" she exclaimed, pulling them aside. "Are you alright?" She eyed them carefully, searching for any nicks or scrapes in a motherly panic. Frisk pulled at their sleeves, startled and embarrassed. "Y-Yeah I'm ok," they say, looking up at the goat monster.

Toriel sighed in relief. "You really must watch where you put your feet, Frisk. Especially on such a hill, it is very dangerous." Frisk gave a tiny smile. "I know, I'm sorry Mom. I was just looking around." Toriel looked taken aback by being called "mom," seeming still unused to the term. But then her expression softened. "It is alright," she hummed, eyes shining. "Come now, the others must not be too much farther."

The two of them began to tread down the mountain path again, slower this time. Frisk rubbed their eyes as they walked. Strange. Before they tripped, they swore they saw someone else standing on the hilltop.


	2. Ch 2. - Surface

The ragtag group stood on the outskirts of a small human city below the base of Mt. Ebott. The sun was just dipping below the horizon now, and twilight began to crawl it's way into the sky. A few lights were beginning to awaken in the town as the harsh beam of street lamps buzzed to life. Frisk stared at the settlement before them and gripped the edge of their sweater nervously. Their hometown.

If there was one place they didn't ever want to see again, this was it. There was a reason they left and climbed the ominous mountain. Frisk never intended to return. Feeling of angst washed over them. Frisk remembered the recently made promise they had made to Asgore and the other monsters. Right. Ambassador.

How would they be able to convince humans to welcome the monsters without trouble? Monsters were feared imaginary beings as far as the population knew. Seeing them emerge all of the sudden and invading the surface could make people go into a panic. Frisk sighed. And after all, they were just a child...

Frisk felt a hand on their back. "Do not worry, my child." Toriel's brushed their spine soothingly. Frisk looked up to see her smiling face. "Everything will be alright." Frisk blinked. How did she know they were troubled? "The humans will be surprised to see us, no doubt," rumbled Asgore, who peered toward the human settlement. Undyne let out a hearty laugh, placing her hands on her hips. "Well DUH! I mean, who's to say they even remember us!" Her comment made everyone shift uneasily, suddenly uncertain. Undyne's smile faltered.

 

It was a few heartbeats before Frisk spoke up. "Well..." they murmured. "I have no problem with you guys. I'm sure the other humans will eventually love you guys like I do!" Frisk could feel their looming doubt start to fade. Once the humans saw who the monsters really were, everything would be fine.

"OF COURSE!!" Papyrus exclaimed, clutching a fist dramatically in front of him. "THE HUM- ER, FRISK IS RIGHT! WE'LL JUST GIVE THEM PUZZLES UNTIL THEY REALIZE HOW GREAT IT IS TO BE OUR FRIENDS!" Undyne shook her head, though her smile had returned. "wow, bro. that's a great plan," Sans said, nudging his brother with his elbow. "but uh, maybe not right away."

"Y-Yes maybe we s-s-should take it slow... Um, r-right?" Alphys mumbled, her scales turning a slight reddish hue as she realized everyone looked at her. Frisk nodded, trying not to laugh. "We must stick together," Toriel added, giving Alyphs an encouraging nod. The Royal Scientist fumbled with her coat, still flustered.

"yeah. don't [i]branch[/i] out. [i]stick[/i] to our [i]roots[/i]."

"SANS!!!"

Everyone could help but to laugh. Except Papyrus, who was giving Sans a frustrated frown. Frisk looked up to the sky and breathed in a little. The stars were starting to dot the purple twilight. "Hey! Everyone, look!" they said, pointing up. "The stars!"

"REAL STARS??" Papyrus gasped. They all lifted their gaze to the gloomy canopy above them. There was silence. The sunlight had disappeared by now, leaving only the inky blackness of night. No clouds were present to obstruct them from the awing view. Faint light from a crescent moon fell softly upon them, as well as the feeble starlight. Millions of white hot star freckled the abyss as they shimmered in the atmosphere.

"Real stars..." Undyne breathed. She held out a hand to the sky as if she were trying to touch them. Alphys stammered about the beautiful arrangements and patterns, Papyrus chimed about making wish on real stars, Toriel and Asgore exchanged glances. Sans was silent. Frisk smiled widely. This moment was perfect.

Everything they had worked up to had been worth it in the end. Frisk stood on the surface, enjoying the serenity of night with their newfound friends... No. Their new family. It made their skin tingle as Frisk thought of what was to come next. Everyone's lives were going to be changed for the better. And now that the monster's were free, everything would be set right. It truly is a happy ending.

[i]Hehe![/i]

Frisk froze, gripped in a sudden fear. What was that voice? That feeling of forget. It's back.

[o]Too bad it's all just a dream...![/i]

That's when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter.
> 
> Also, updates should begin to happen more frequently.


	3. Ch. 3 - Again

Frisk's head hurt.

It was a familiar pain, as though they've felt it before. They rubbed their eyes as several small, white lights swam in Frisk's vision, disorienting them. The ground felt strangely soft beneath their small body. Frisk swore they were standing on course, gritty grass. The human groaned, head pounding, and sat up. Everything was dark. They squinted their eyes trying to clear their blurry vision. What happened? Did someone hit them by accident?

"Mom...?" Frisk called out, rubbing their eyes once more. No answer. Why was it so dark? They shifted uneasily and placed their hands on the ground.

Wait.

Frisk felt the ground with their fingers. Petals. Frisk looked down and saw a patch of yellow flowers circling them. "What?" they murmured, confused. They blinked, thinking it was just their imagination. But the flowers remained. The human child looked up around them, sudden shock filling their confused expression. It couldn't be.

Dimly lit cavern walls. Creeping vines crawling up to the pinprick of light above. Golden flowers.

[i]No way.[/i]

Frisk glanced around, terrified. This was where they first woke up in the Underground. Where they fell. Why were they here? Frisk forced themselves to their knees, still groggy. Their stomach lurched when they saw familiar bandages were wrapped around their fingers. It had to be a dream right? It has to be. Frisk slowly rose to their feet with a sudden wave of dizziness. Their legs felt just as weak as they had back then.

"M-Mom?" Frisk called. Maybe it was a prank. "Sans...? Undyne?" No answer. "Papyrus! Alphys!" Their cry was growing more desperate. "A-Asgore!" Frisk could feel warm tears threatening to fall. "Anyone...!"

But nobody came.

Frisk shuffled backwards, trembling. Had... Had they really started over? But how? They let out a whimper as salty tears trailed down their cheeks. It wasn't possible!

[i]It was that wish I made...[/i]

"T-This isn't funny, guys!" Frisk sobbed, forcing a small smile. Their eyes darted around the cavern, expected Sans to jump out and tell them they just got owned. There was nothing but silence to greet them. They quickly checked their pockets, searching for their cell phone. Frisk would just call them. But there was nothing there. The Heart Locket was gone, too. Everything they had.

They really did reset.

"I... I didn't mean it!" they cried, letting themselves fall back to their knees. "I didn't want to go back...!" Frisk buried their face into their hands.[i] How is this even possible![/i]

"That's just too bad, ain't it?"

Frisk sharply looked up, eyes wet. The words echoed against the walls. It was that same voice from before. Before everything started over. "Who's there?" they demanded, wiping an eye with their sleeve. A giggle came from the darkness.

"You wanted to start over, right?" the voice said slyly. "Don't you want to, still?" Frisk sniffed. Where was the voice coming from? "No! Not anymore!" they said, trembling. Frisk still didn't know how this was all possible, but they knew it was their fault. They were so [i]stupid.[/i] "I-I thought I did, at first. But I..." they trailed off.

"But you saw you would all be happy...?" the voice cooed. "That there was no need to relive those happy times? You would just, make more?" Frisk tensed. How did they know exactly how they felt? They clenched their jaw as the voice giggled once more. The sound sent chills down their spine. "Who are you?" Frisk demanded warily.

"I'm a friend," the voice hummed. "I'm going to help you redo everything!" Frisk furled their brow. Where they the one who did this? "I don't want to anymore! I don't want to redo anything!" The human child found the strength to rise to their feet. If they were the one who did this, maybe they could take them back. Frisk felt hope flutter in their chest.

The voice laughed like it had heard a great joke. "It's too late for that, silly!" Frisk balled their fists. The hope died as quickly as it came. "It's too bad, really..." the voice said again. "You really want to waste this opportunity..." Frisk saw movement out of the corner of their eye.

A small figure emerged from the shadows. Frisk swore they weren't standing there before. They squinted their eyes before gasping, taken aback at what they saw.

A human child.

They stood about Frisk's height, a little taller. Their hair fell to about their ears, much like Frisk's. Only it held a much more reddish hue. They had pale skin, but their cheeks were innocently rosy that cornered their thin, white smile. The wore a green sweater with a single yellow stripe and dark grey pants. Frisk swore they were see through.

"Then I'll really have to help you!" they said, opening their arms. Frisk stared back in shock. There was never another human in the Underground at the same time as them. Where did they come from? More importantly, who were they? Frisk blinked a few times. There was no choice, was there? "H-Help me how?" they stammered.

The new child smiled, letting their arms falls. "Well, you can't go back now. So I'll guide you through the Underground to get back!" Frisk frowned. "I can do that by myself," they said narrowing their eyes.

"Well, duh!" the child said with a flick of their wrist. "Of course you can! But I have a [i]better[/i] way of doing it!" They paced slowly toward Frisk. "I'll get you there faster. You'll be at the end so much quicker!"

Frisk fumbled with their fingers. "How...?" The child's face faltered for a moment. "It's a secret, silly. If I told you it would ruin the surprise!" Frisk looked the child up and down. They [i]seemed[/i] trustworthy enough. Why would they help them otherwise? "All you gotta do is trust me, kid," said the child, holding out a hand. "Do you trust me?" They smiled.

Frisk hesitated for a moment. All Frisk wanted was to be with their friends again. They still didn't understand how everything just... reset, but if this person could help them go back quicker... Frisk took the child's hand.

"I trust you."

The child grinned. "Good!" They spun around on one foot with a contented sigh. "Ready to go, then?" they asked with a look over their shoulder. Frisk tugged at the edge of their sweater, pausing. "What's your name?" Frisk asked. The child seemed taken aback by the sudden question. "My name's not important," they said, brushing it off. "Let's get going!"

Frisk watched as the child hummed and skipped towards the next room. They felt uneasy. Something about them gave Frisk chills. But they couldn't quite place it. "Are you coming or what?" the child called, standing at the door with hands on their hips. Frisk shook their head before moving toward them.

It was probably nothing.


End file.
